


A Tiger and a Wolf

by Sandylee007



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Drama, Fairy Tale Curses, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: FAIRYTALE STYLE AUTwo kingdoms, Idris and Edom, have been warring for hundreds of years. Between them lays an Enchanted Forest. Where a beautiful boy tries to look after a terrifying wild beast.It’s a world where true love is cursed more often than blessed – and no curse is crueler than that of a tiger and a wolf.MALEC
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 92
Kudos: 185
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs, Suggested Good Reads





	1. The Curse of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have NO IDEA where this story-idea came from. But it refused to leave me alone. Sooo... Ta-da!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Sadly, no. I don’t own a thing. If I did, we’d have season four of the show. (cries) (Yeah, I’m still bitter about that.)
> 
> WARNINGS: Fairytale stuff... General weirdness... You know, that’s a shockingly short list for my story.
> 
> Awkay, folks. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Once upon a time there were two warring kingdoms, which were surrounded by a cruel wasteland legends claimed to be endless and full of terrifying beasts. One of the kingdoms was Idris, which shone like the prettiest of all pearls in white and gold. It was a place of beauty, honor, culture and wisdom. The other was Edom, a far darker place where magic, spells, mysteries and demons resided. For over four hundred years those two places had been bitter enemies. So long that no one could remember where the hatred originated from. Everyone knew that the political tensions had been worse than ever before after the crown princes of the two kingdoms went missing.

The only place of peace was the Enchanted Forest separating the sides of war. It was dark but lovely, sacred to both kingdoms and thus untouchable. So large that children were cautioned to never, ever go there alone because sometimes people entered it and never found their way out. It was said to be haunted, full of spirits and magical animals. For the past year rumors had also suggested that a new monster resided at the forest’s very heart. People whispered to each other that sometimes, right after sunrise, it could be heard howling its chillingly beautiful, sad song.

The people of each kingdom didn’t know that not all beasts are what they seem – and sometimes the worst monsters are those with the prettiest faces.

/

The small, dark cabin in the middle of the woods was almost eerily silent roughly an hour before sun was expected to rise. Only quiet, gentle shushing and a couple of growls broke the peace. There wasn’t much light but enough to reveal a trail of blood-drops. Which led to a rather curious sight.

A young, tall man’s – just a boy’s, really – hands were perfectly steady while he worked on a massive, wounded tiger. “I know, I know, it hurts”, he soothed when the animal revealed its teeth while he disinfected the gaping wound. “But I have to take care of it. You understand, don’t you?” He clenched his jaw and petted the injured feline’s head. The way the magnificent creature shook from pain brought grief to his eyes. “I’m sorry I have to hurt you.”

The tiger licked his hand and nuzzled it, the previous growls transforming to a tiny keening noise.

While the little veterinary skills the young man had taught himself ensured that he’d do less harm than good he was still nervous when he got to work. The stitching he managed was by no means perfect and took entirely too long to finish. When he was done both the boy and the animal panted heavily. And the merciless sun had nearly risen.

Their time together was almost over.

The young man leaned his forehead against the tiger’s, by then unsteady fingers grabbing its fur. Unwilling to let go even when he knew that he’d have to. In that moment he wasn’t Alexander Lightwood, the missing crown prince of Idris. He was a nineteen-year-old grieving that these moments were so very fleeting. “You have to go, before the sun climbs higher”, he whispered, his voice breaking. “Be careful. Lilith’s demons already got you badly this time.”

The tiger emitted a mournful sound while a massive paw was laid tenderly on his knee. The transformation was already starting. For both of them.

After a full year they were able to handle it without screaming out loud, especially when they had each other for comfort. But it was still agonizing, physically and emotionally. The paw resting on a knee turned into a hand. And the knee was first covered in white fur, then began to turn into a paw.

On the last seconds of the process their eyes met. One’s dark but already animal like, the other’s golden cat ones for a little longer. After a year they were finally fast enough to say what was the most important while they were both still partially human.

“Magnus, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Alexander.”

Their secret love-story began when they first met as children in this very forest, unable to understand why they weren’t allowed to like each other. When they were thirteen, they exchanged their first kiss inside a cave that sparkled like a field of diamonds. They realized that they were in love at the age of fifteen. They were supposed to get engaged on the day they turned eighteen, because after that they would’ve been each other’s betrothed and no one would’ve been able to tear them apart. Instead on that very day, just before they could’ve exchanged rings, Magnus’ aunt Lilith brought this curse upon them. Separating them instead of letting their love unite their kingdoms that’d been enemies for hundreds of years.

From sunset to sunrise Magnus was a tiger, banished into the wasteland outside their kingdoms. If daylight would find him from the Enchanted Forest or from Edom he would die. And the crown prince of Edom could hardly go to Idris. Things weren’t made any easier by the fact that Lilith already had Magnus’ father assassinated and was after him next. He scouted the wasteland day and night, desperate to find a way to save them and survive.

And from sunrise to sunset Alec was a wolf, doomed to spend his days in the forest. Because if he would leave it or enter Idris while there was still moonlight he would die. And just like Magnus he couldn’t go to a hostile kingdom for help, especially when Edom was ruled by Lilith. So the forest was where he remained, unable to follow the boy who had his heart and unable to go home.

As far as the public of Edom knew Magnus was dead. Anyone claiming otherwise... vanished. Alec’s frantic, heartbroken parents were told firmly that the moment they started looking for their son the boy would be killed and their whole kingdom would be destroyed. Same fate would befall if they’d tell public what happened to the crown prince. They knew that with the kind of troupes, spells and powers Lilith had it wasn’t and empty threat so their hands were tied. With what little magic Magnus still had left in his human form the boy had managed to deliver Alec’s siblings some information. Because luckily they’d been forgotten from the threat. A couple of friends were also sneaky and stupidly defiant. So they weren’t entirely without aid. But after exactly one agonizingly long year they were starting to lose hope.

The lovers closed their eyes, both unwilling to let the other see how much they were hurting. When they opened their eyes again Magnus was human again. And Alec had transformed into a beautiful, large snow-white wolf. Just like every day that moment was the most painful one.

His gaze full of heartbreak, Magnus caressed the wolf. “I know that this has gone on for too long. But I will find a way to fix things, whatever it takes.”

Magnus had already wasted almost too much time. The sun climbed pitilessly. Soon enough he wouldn’t make it out of the forest before it’d be too late. They exchanged one more mournful look, both dreading that it’d be their last.

“I love you”, Magnus whispered. Then turned while tears filled his eyes, favoring his injured leg, and snapped his fingers. Soon the boy had limped through a portal.

The haunted, heartbroken howl of a wolf echoed through the whole forest.


	2. The Curse of Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus miss each other terribly. In the meantime Lilith makes a move...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? I decided to continue this story. Because I just didn’t have the heart to leave our babies separated. (grins) (And because the evil being I am, I want to see how evil I can be to them...)
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so much, for your amazing comments, love and support! You guys seriously know how to inspire someone. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks... Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

The wasteland was a lonely, cruel place where only the most ruthless survived. Every day was a struggle. At daytime against the demons Lilith sent, at night against other beasts that should’ve only belonged to one’s worst nightmares.

The loneliness and isolation... They were crushing. Magnus missed his home, his freedom, his life, his friends, even his father, such as the man was. And more than anything he missed Alec, so much that it gnawed at him. The worst part, though, was how fragile his current situation made his memory.

The memories of his beloved’s kisses... Of a familiar, much loved voice whispering sweet words in his ear... Of large and calloused but tender hands touching him... They were his lifeline. Unfortunately time did its inevitable work. Those lovely flashbacks were already starting to fade.

It scared Magnus how quickly precious little details began to dim in his mind. Because he would surely lose sight of who and what he truly was if it wasn’t for Alec. As was often his custom, he used that fear as a motivator. He was determined to find his way back to the man he loved before they’d both been lost for too long.

In a cold and damp cave Magnus scowled while adding ointment on a leg-injury he sustained a week earlier. (A week? A month? It was so hard to keep track of time.) The skin he touched was redder, warmer and more tender than the day before. The substance he used was strong but demonic bite-wounds were tricky things. He wasn’t looking forward to dealing with a possible infection on top of all else.

“You already know what I’m going to say.” Catarina sighed heavily. (She was his dearest friend, and he was hers, even when he gave her a headache.) “And you’re not going to like it.”

Magnus scowled. “I shouldn’t be running around for a couple of nights. In any form.” ‘No running around’ meant ‘no Alec’.

“Magnus, you’ve been running for a year. Even Lilith knows that you’re getting exhausted.” Catarina gave his shoulder a supportive squeeze. “This cave isn’t the nicest place but you should be safe here. Rest and let the wound heal. Go through those spell-books I brought. Maybe they have something that helps you break the curse. You can’t find a solution if you never stop for long enough to think.”

Magnus hated how right she was. He inhaled deeply, a million thoughts coursing through his head. “Alec’s going to worry if I don’t show up.” Their daily meetings were agonizingly brief but also both their link to sanity and reality.

Catarina wouldn’t have dealt with him for so many years if she was deterred by how boneheaded he was. “Do you really think that Alec wouldn’t want you to look after yourself?” She pursed her lips. “What if someone would go to see him in your stead? To explain what’s going on?”

Magnus’ heart thudded. Lilith had no knowledge of Catarina and as a sorceress his clever friend had ways to approach Alec without being detected. Still... “I can’t risk you like that”, he argued. What if Lilith would notice, turn Catarina into a target, too? He’d already lost too many...!

“I’ll be careful. Besides...” Catarina grinned. “You’ve been in love with that boy for such a long time. It’s high time I get to meet him.”

Magnus didn’t know what to say so he hugged her instead. She embraced him back, with all her might. Who knows when they’d be able to meet again safely. “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you. But thank you.” He hesitated. “Do you... think you can give him something for me?”

/

The forest was vast and full of scents. In his wolf-form Alec’s senses were driven wild to a point where he was almost thrilled. Until he reminded himself of who he really was and nearly howled from pain, as well as longing.

Much like the creature he’d been cursed to be Alec was a pack animal. He needed his family. He needed Magnus.

And he was trapped all alone into the woods.

Deciding that he didn’t want the rabbit he’d been tracking, after all, Alec turned and made his way back to the cabin he had to call a home. His ears and tail drooped miserably. Until he reached his destination and tensed up.

Perhaps he wasn’t entirely alone, after all.

A small, white owl had flown in through the doorway that likely hadn’t had a door covering it in centuries. All of a sudden the animal sitting in the middle of the floor began to transform. In its place stood a dark-skinned woman with a kind smile. “I’m Catarina, Magnus’ friend. I can’t stay long but he asked me to give you something.” She revealed a stunningly beautiful, white golden ring that had a large, bloodred stone on it. “It’s Magnus’ family ring. One of the few possessions he was able to salvage before he had to flee from Lilith. He knows that you’re not much for jewelry, but... He was hoping that you’d keep it safe for him.”

Perhaps he shouldn’t have trusted her but something about her made it impossible not to. Mainly Alec was stunned. He never dared to dream of getting a ring from Magnus. And this certainly wasn’t the most romantic or loveliest way. But having something of his beloved so close... Having something that sounded like a promise...

When Catarina placed the ring on the floor, he lay his paw on it tenderly. It was all the answer necessary. He’d keep close anything of Magnus he could. And when he was trusted with something so meaningful, he’d protect it as his greatest treasure. (Just like he cherished their friendship and Magnus’ heart.)

That was when he finally registered that his beloved hadn’t come. He looked around. A whimper of distress crawled up his wolf’s throat when he didn’t find what his heart desired.

Catarina sighed. “Magnus... wasn’t feeling well, so he couldn’t come himself. Don’t worry, he’s safe.” (Well, as safe as possible for someone who had Lilith and her people chasing them.) “A couple of days and you’ll see him again.”

It didn’t sit well with Alec. Hearing that Magnus was ill or injured made him feel even worse. But he wasn’t able to voice his opinion and he couldn’t go after the man he loved because of the curse. So he had to accept the reality as it was silently.

Catarina seemed to sense his sorrow. Her eyes softened. “Have faith, Alec. No curse if unbreakable and we’ll find a way to bring this one to an end.” With that promise she left, once again in her owl-form.

Alec stared glumly into space, a torn look in his beast’s eyes. The thing was, he did know a way to break the curse. Lilith was more than happy to share it almost immediately because it was unacceptable.

/ _“... and it’s the curse of true love, which only death can break ...”_ /

/

“Ma’am, you have a visitor.”

Lilith paused with a glass of red wine by her lips. Her eyes flashed. “Someone with Magnus’ head?”

“Something sweeter.” A woman who’d covered her head with a burgundy hood stepped forward as soon as the servant had left. Once it was just the two of them Camille Belcourt revealed her face. “I received your message. And I’m willing to help you obtain control over both kingdoms.” The younger woman glanced towards her own left ring finger. “By whatever means necessary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... What are Lilith and Camille planning? Poor Malec! They’ve been in this mess for too long. (whimpers)
> 
> Sooooo.... Was that a worthy continuation to the first chapter? Do you want to read the rest? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> Until next time! I really hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	3. The Curse of Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus manage to steal a moment together. But trouble lurks close...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to update! (grins) Oh boy, we’ll see where this story goes next.
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments, love and support! They seriously mean more to me than you know. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay. It’s time to get to the business! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

A couple of days later came a night when Alec felt particularly lonely. Magnus still hadn’t been well enough to visit, which made him feel worse. At the darkest hour of the night he lay awake on his small, uncomfortable bed. And felt the weight of the ring held in a pocket above his heart. Which was when a foolish, possibly desperate thought occurred to him.

He took the ring, which was the most precious gift he’d ever received. Then slipped it on his finger. Not the certain one on his left hand, instead choosing one on his right hand. (Only Magnus had the right to slip a ring on that special finger.) His skin tingled, like he remembered it doing whenever Magnus touched him. It made him feel closer to being home again than he had even once since they were cursed.

‘ _Alexander?_ ’ At first he thought that he imagined the voice in his head. ‘ _I truly hope that you won’t consider this an intrusion. But I’ve missed talking with you terribly, so I took the liberty to cast a little spell on the ring._ ’

Alec gasped and his eyes came dangerously close to overflowing. Words weren’t enough to describe how much he’d missed talking with his boyfriend, too. ‘ _Are you alright?_ ’ he inquired hurriedly. Because it was his greatest concern and he feared that they wouldn’t have a lot of time.

‘ _I’m fine. Better than that, in fact, after hearing your lovely voice._ ’ It was impossible to tell if Magnus was honest or trying to spare him from worry. ‘ _And you?_ ’

Alec closed his eyes. If he really focused, he could imagine that his beloved was right there with him. Beside him, holding him. ‘ _I’m not alright_ ’, he admitted, surprising himself. ‘ _This life, without you..._ ’ He trailed off.

‘ _I know._ ’ Magnus’ voice was full of sorrow that somehow radiated through the ring. ‘ _This curse of Lilith’s... It’s torture. But for every curse there’s a way to break it. And I’ll find a way, whatever it takes._ ’ The other held a pause. ‘ _One day we’ll be together again as humans. That is my solemn vow. And then I’ll ask if you want to wear that ring properly._ ’

Alec’s heart clenched. Yet again the method of breaking the spell Lilith presented echoed in his head. ‘ _Please be careful_ ’, he pleaded, because he couldn’t possibly reveal the truth. Not without risking his secret boyfriend doing something foolish. ‘ _I... I love you, Magnus. Please, look after yourself. For my sake. No curse is worse than losing you would be._ ’

‘ _I love you, too. And I will do my best to stay safe._ ’ And really, it was all Magnus could promise in the cruel world they lived in. They both got lost in thought. ‘ _You should sleep, I can sense how exhausted you are. Perhaps I can offer assistance._ ’

Alec was about to ask until Magnus started singing quietly. Alec couldn’t understand the language but it sounded like a lullaby. It was so comforting that he found himself starting to relax instinctively.

Alec kept his eyes closed while Magnus’ soft voice filled his whole body and soul. Soothing all hurt. He had no way of knowing that he was smiling in his sleep.

And in a cave far, far away a human trapped into the body of a tiger had his eyes closed. Magnus ignored the throbbing from his infected, festering leg wound which no magic, lotion or potion seemed to heal. All he focused on was the connection between him and Alec.

He kept singing in his mind long after he felt Alec falling asleep.

/

The following night Magnus finally managed to make his way to Alec. It might’ve been more sensible to keep resting but he was too lovesick to listen to reason. He must’ve looked even worse than he’d feared because Alec gasped and blanched at the sight of him. “Magnus! Your leg...!”

Magnus wanted to point out that there was no reason to make a fuss. He was perfectly fine. Wounded, perhaps, but he’d had worse. Being away from Alec hurt more than any injury.

Their time together was tragically short and Magnus was determined to make the most of it. Before the sun would rise, or Lilith’s demons would get bold enough to chase him even in the Enchanted Forest. He wanted Alec, in any way possible.

Magnus was pliant and let Alec do what little he could to clean up the wound. Eventually his sensitive nose caught something salty. His heart clenching and anxious to do anything to ease the other’s pain, he whimpered and licked away the moisture.

Alec’s heavy sigh shuddered while the other prince ran his fingers through Magnus’ fur. “I wish that I could kiss you and hold you properly. Especially now.” A pair of distressed eyes darted towards his injury. “I wish that I could do more. You keep running and hiding, out there all alone, and I’m just... stuck here.”

‘ _You’re the reason I keep running instead of letting Lilith end me_ ’, Magnus pointed out, firmly but tenderly. Immensely relieved that thanks to the charmed ring he could utter as much to stop his beloved’s self-deprecating thought chain. ‘ _Lilith would’ve come after me regardless. Thanks to you I still have the will to keep fighting. Thanks to you I’m still here, alive. How could any one person do more for me?_ ’

Alec had no further words. The young man wrapped his arms around him and held on gently. Magnus used a paw in a rather pitiable attempt to return the embrace. They stayed like that for at least ten minutes, before settling down to Alec’s bed.

That bed was uncomfortable and too narrow. But to them it was heaven because they were together. Even if only for a stolen moment.

/

Inside the most private meeting room of their castle Maryse and Robert stared at the woman who’d insisted to meet them in utter disbelief. “Why would anyone from Edom offer to help us?” the king demanded with open disdain.

Camille Belcourt didn’t let the hostility deter her. “Because I’m not like the others from my kingdom. I’m not here to trick you. I’m here to help you.” She went on upon seeing the slightest bit of fool’s hope in the pair’s eyes. “I know what happened to your oldest son. And I know how to break the curse.”

“For a price”, Maryse suspected grimly.

Camille shrugged. “Of course.” She leaned forward, practically spell bounding the couple with her gaze. “I’m a respectful, noble woman. Who wants the kind of a life she deserves. And Edom can't offer me that. This is our chance to help each other.” She tilted her head. “I will make sure that prince Alexander comes home. After I’ve exchanged wedding vows with him.”

“What?” Robert shouted, disbelieving and outraged.

Camille went on as though she hadn’t been interrupted. Weaving the desperate parents deeper and deeper into her poisonous charm with each syllable. “Your son has been missing, all alone and cursed, for a year. He’s in constant danger and I know that you’re absolutely terrified. I can see how terribly the longing for him consumes you.” Her eyes flickered unerringly to where the royals no longer wore their wedding rings. “Your kingdom has also been without its crown prince. I’m the only one who can help.” Her eyes flashed when she saw that she’d almost gotten through to them. “Allow this marriage... and Alexander can come back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... Poor Malec! And it looks like things are going to get worse. (gulps)
> 
> Soooo... How was that? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments always brighten my days.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	4. The Curse of Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus’ health deteriorates. While doing whatever he can to help his beloved Alec ends up having his head messed with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday. Which means that it’s updating time. (grins)
> 
> THANK YOU, so, so, so much, for your amazing comments, listings, love and support! You have no idea how much they mean to me. (HUGS)
> 
> ALSO... You may notice that the chapter-count of this story just went up by one. It’s because I realized that I needed one more chapter to deliver an epilogue. This number should be the final one.
> 
> Awkay, folks. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Alec slept longer than he’d meant to with Magnus in his arms. He woke up from the sweetest dreams roughly four hours before sunrise to the tiger’s whole frame trembling. Panicked, he ran his hand through the animal’s fur and shuddered at the unnatural warmth.

The wound’s infection was getting worse, quickly.

“Magnus.” At the sound of his voice his beloved stirred, barely. “You’re... You’re getting sicker. I have to get you some herbs.” One of the questionable benefits of his trapped situation was that he had a lot of time with nothing to do. He’d spent most of it studying whatever books Magnus managed to deliver him and what he found from the cabin’s collection. Great many of them were about potions and lotions. He wasn’t sure he knew enough but he had to try.

Not strong enough to use their ring-provided bond for speaking, Magnus emitted a wounded sound and placed a paw on his hand. The one with their ring on it. A pair of pleading eyes looked up at him.

Alec placed a kiss right beside one drooping ear. “I’ll be back soon. I promise. Just... Just hold still and wait for me.”

Magnus licked his hand and Alec tried very hard to not think about how much it made him miss their kisses. Unfortunately getting one of those wasn’t an option so the young prince opted to concentrate on what he could do something about. After one more caress he took the hunting-bow he’d made for himself, just in case, and headed to the forest. He didn’t dare to look back because he would’ve met a pair of pained golden eyes and wouldn’t have been able to look away again.

After the year he’d spent in the forest Alec knew it fairly well. So he knew exactly where to go for the kind of herbs he needed. He got to work swiftly, all too aware of the fact that in a few hours the sun would rise and Magnus was in no condition to run away from it. To save himself from certain death.

“It’s getting exhausting, isn’t it?” The sudden female voice startled him. “Fighting this never-ending battle against the curse. I’ve seen for a while how it drains you.”

Alec tensed up. The girl stepping to view from behind a tree appeared to be a child, harmless and innocent. But something about her made alarm bells go off in his head. “Why have you been watching me?” That part certainly sounded... suspicious.

She shrugged. “There’s very little of any interest in this forest. I get bored. You and your Magnus in your current predicament are the most fascinating thing that’s happened here in almost a century. Of course I’ve been watching.” She came closer. “I can only imagine how painful it must be. To love someone with your whole heart without getting to be with them.”

Alec clenched his jaw and focused on gathering herbs. He couldn’t let her see how much those words hurt. “Who are you?”

She wasn’t deterred by his harsh tone that said ‘GO AWAY’. “The Seelie Queen. My people have lived in this Enchanted Forest since the dawn of time. I’ve ruled it for longer than I’d care to admit in front of a cute young man.” She giggled at the way his nose wrinkled. “I’m making you feel uncomfortable.”

“You’re a distraction”, Alec admitted bluntly. “And I’d appreciate you not using me as your personal entertainment.” Especially during the worst time of his life.

Without a warning the grass under his feet rustled, the sound almost like a hiss. The tree-leaves above him seemed to whisper heatedly to each other. The whole forest electrified, to a point where the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

“Careful”, the Queen advised, as threatening as amused. There was nothing innocent to her anymore. “This is my forest. Those rabbits you hunt... The river you drink from... They’re on my land. Show me respect or I’ll make the reminder of your stay here very unpleasant, Little Prince.”

Alec’s attention locked on certain ones of those words. “The reminder of my stay?” Coming from her, that sounded ominous.

The Queen shrugged. “Surely you can’t imagine that this infuriating little... situation of yours can last forever?” She pursed her lips. “Let’s make a deal. I’ll help you pick all the herbs you need to save Magnus. If you do one little thing for me.”

Alec dreaded what the wicked girl might come up with but nodded a ‘go on’, anyway.

The Queen smiled deceitfully sweetly. “Listen to me for ten seconds. That’s all I’m asking. No one ever wants to talk to me and you’re amusing, if not infuriatingly impolite at times.”

Alec didn’t see himself having a lot of choice. While he absolutely didn’t trust her, she didn’t seem to want Magnus dead. “Ten seconds.”

She nodded. To his surprise they worked silently. Until they were done and she locked eyes with his to ensure that she had his full attention. “This curse is going to be the death of Magnus. He may survive this infection but after that? He can’t keep running forever. Sooner or later Lilith’s demons will get him.” She touched his cheek and he wondered how she got close enough to do so. “And when that happens, you’ll die a death of your own, won’t you? It’s already starting, I can see it in your eyes. You, the prettiest flower my forest has ever seen, are withering from sorrow, trapped all alone so very far from home.”

Alec narrowed his eyes in a warning. She definitely knew how to rub salt on a gaping wound. “You said ten seconds.”

“And you’re still listening.” The Queen went on before he could protest. “And if you somehow manage to break the curse... What then? Your relationship won’t be accepted any more than it was before. Will you go back to that silly little secret love in the woods? It’s adorable but surely you can’t want that for the rest of your lives.” She then shrugged. “Well, the rest of Magnus’ life promises to be short.” She tilted her head. “Ask yourself how much you’re willing to let Magnus sacrifice for your love. And how much you’re willing to sacrifice to save him.”

“I’d do anything for him”, Alec growled back immediately.

And regretted it when something like pleasure flashed in the Queen’s eyes. “Oh, what fools love turns people into... Soon you’ll have the chance to prove that you’re true to your word.”

Alec’s eyebrow bounced up. He didn’t like the sound of that. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

The Queen smiled sweetly again and placed a finger to her lips. Then nodded towards the cabin’s direction. “Run along, now. Savor your time together while you still can.”

/

Once Alec had rushed away the Queen looked up towards where birds were chirping. “Go on and sing out the word”, she commanded. “Let her know that he’s ready. He won’t say ‘no’.”

While the birds rose to their wings the Queen felt something... disturbing. A power that didn’t belong to her forest. Strong enough to feel like a physical presence and make her shiver from discomfort. Soon she shook her head to rid those ridiculous fears.

Was she finally old enough to start imagining things?

She couldn’t possibly know that elsewhere a pair of golden cat eyes opened and flashed from rage.

/

Magnus must’ve blacked out. He started coming to feeling a familiar hand petting him. His leg was nowhere near as bad as before. It was all so comfortable and soothing that he was tempted to fall asleep. Until he realized that time was mercilessly against him and Alec.

When he opened his eyes, Alec smiled down at him. There was a torn look on the other’s face he didn’t like. “Hey. I was just about to wake you up. It’s... It’s almost sunrise.” They both hated it. “You’re not burning up anymore. Do you think you can walk?”

If Magnus was in his human form he would’ve smiled wryly. ‘ _I don’t exactly have a choice. But I actually can, thanks to you. You’re an amazing nurse, Alexander._ ’

Alec didn’t seem comforted. “I should be able to do more.” The man hesitated. “Magnus...” He didn’t get the chance to finish.

Because just then they both heard screeches. Following the sound, they saw five bat-like creatures circling in the sky. Lilith’s demons. They were unlikely to attack him in that place but with him having bled and at his most vulnerable the temptation might be too much.

They looked at each other, their eyes full of agony. “Go, get away from them”, Alec murmured before he had to speak up. “Just... Just promise me that you’ll come back to me.” They both knew that the pledge might be a lie but needed it, anyway.

‘ _I’ll do everything I can_ ’, Magnus swore. Wishing that they could’ve exchanged a kiss, a hug, anything, just in case... ‘ _Look what I have waiting for me._ ’

Alec sniffled. Just once, before pulling himself together like a soldier. “I love you, so much.”

‘ _I love you, too._ ’ If those were the last words Magnus would ever get to say to Alec, he was at peace with it. Then, unable to bear the goodbyes anymore and knowing that he had to go, he whirled around and started to run, the demons chasing him eagerly. He didn’t dare to look back because he would’ve met a pair of pained eyes and wouldn’t have been able to look away again.

/

Morning came. Alec didn’t enjoy the warmth of the sun because its appearance always meant that Magnus would be stolen from him. He lay right outside the cabin, wolf’s eyes staring longingly at the same sky that could be seen from the wasteland where his beloved was confined. The Queen’s words echoed painfully in his ears and he prayed despite having lost his faith that he’d get to see Magnus again.

Then he howled, the anguished sound coming out from the bottom of his heart and soul.

To his shock this time someone was there to hear it. “Alec? By the Angel, Alec...!” It was a voice he hadn’t heard in so long, and he struggled to believe that it was real. Along with the familiar woman who stood a few steps away, tears shining in her eyes. Despite him being in his wolf form she recognized him with the certainty of a mother. “She... She said that you’d been rumored to be here... Oh, Alec...!”

Alec couldn’t quite understand how his mom was there. Was it all some cruel dream? And who was the ‘she’? All questions flew from his mind when his mom wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to a hug. Not even trying to resist, he leaned close with a keening sound. He’d missed his family so much...!

They stayed like that for a mighty while, both of them needing the closeness. Until his mom took a deep breath. (He knew that mannerism far too well. She was bracing herself for something big.) “I came here because I needed to tell you something.” She caressed him with an unsteady hand. “There’s... There’s a way to break the curse. For you to finally come back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... How will Alec react? Will he feel like he has any choice, anyway? Will Magnus be okay?
> 
> And most importantly, was that any food, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	5. The Curse of Necessary Evils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds out about the deal his parents made with Camille. And has a horrible decision to make...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day, guys! (HUGS) LOL, this chapter seriously isn’t mushy and romantic. I guess you could call this anti-Valentine’s stuff. (smirks sheepishly)
> 
> BUT, before letting you see how evil I got... THANK YOU, so much, for your comments, love and support! You have no idea how much they mean to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

Alec listened to his mom incredulously. Unable to protest in his wolf-form, unable to run away when he’d missed her and the rest of his family so much that it hurt. (Besides, where could he escape?) The whole world was spinning around him and crumbling under his feet.

So the curse could be broken without death as a payment? But, as an alternative payment... He’d be...

He’d be sold to some unknown woman.

And his mom seemed to be perfectly fine with it. Excitement shone in her eyes while she explained what a gracious offer this... Camille made. She was so happy about getting him back that even the thought of his future wife being from Edom didn’t faze her.

It was a nightmare, just like the whole thing had been for over a year.

His mom seemed to pick up on his anxiety. “Oh, Alec... Your ears are drooping. I understand that this is... a lot.” ( _No, you don’t!_ , he would’ve snarled if he could’ve.) She smiled in a bizarre, drunken kind of a way. “But don’t look so crestfallen. Everything is going to be alright, now. Your fiancée is going to bring you home to us.” She caressed him and he shivered from how tense he was. “I'll finally get to truly see you again. You’ll get to leave this awful cabin and come back home, where you belong.”

Alec failed to see how everything could possibly work out. At the moment he had no voice to tell his mom just what the arrangement she and his father agreed on would steal from him. His heart ached worse than ever before when he watched her leave with that hazy happiness on her face. Announcing that she’d be back for his wedding in a few days. 

He wanted to reach out for Magnus, hear his beloved’s voice. But in his current form that wasn’t an option. He also couldn’t put into words just how awful things had gotten.

So Alec sat there, even more helpless and trapped than before, and wondered sullenly just how much worse things could get.

/

Elsewhere Camille opened her eyes when a little bird stopped chirping. “The Seelie Queen just reported. Maryse did what I told her to. Seems I haven’t lost my touch.”

Lilith nodded her approval. “Did she suspect anything? Even after you told her where to find her son?”

Camille snorted. “Encanto is strong. I could’ve told her that Alec is a flying elephant and she would’ve believed me.” She pursed her lips. “Convincing Alec will be a far greater challenge.”

Lilith smiled mysteriously. “Perhaps not as great as you imagine.” The woman’s eyes darted towards the man standing in ceremony in a far corner. “He may be... persuaded if you tell him about my beautiful golden Owl’s mission.”

Camille smirked. Then wrinkled her nose. “Love... How weak and pathetic that makes people.”

/

Alec knew that he should’ve rested but how was he supposed to relax with... everything spinning around in his head? He paced and paced. For the first time dreading nightfall, when he’d have to figure out how to break the news to Magnus.

Not much after his own transformation he heard branches snapping and leaves rustling. He braced himself with a deep, shuddering breath. “Magnus, we need to ta...” He trailed off. Because the arrival certainly wasn’t his secret boyfriend.

The woman who entered the cabin as if it were her own, with a scowl of disgust when she looked around, was beautiful. But there was something dark to her that dimmed the impact of her looks. “Considering that we’ll be married in a few days, I decided that it’s time we meet and talk.” She tilted her head, sick kind of amusement in her eyes. “Magnus, hmm? I assume that he’ll be here to see you soon.” Her gaze measured him up from head to toe, locking on the ring Magnus gave him. “Well, he’s always been ridiculously fond of pretty things.”

Alec lifted his chin. “Whatever deal you’ve proposed to my parents, whatever tricks you pulled to manipulate them... I haven’t accepted it. And I never will.”

“Even if your refusal would kill Magnus?” Camille went on without giving him the chance to recover from the blow of those words. “Demons aren’t the only things Lilith has sent after him. Recently she also assigned an assassin who has never failed a mission. If you don’t chase Magnus away from you and get married with me...” She made a cutting motion across her throat. “... you will be the death of him.”

Ice transformed to lava in Alec’s veins, then back again. The only thing keeping him from attacking her was that he was too shocked to do so. “You two are monsters!”

Camille shrugged. “Perhaps. But we’re also winning because you...” She poked at the spot on his chest just above his heart. “... have been a stupid boy and ended up having too much to lose.”

As though on cue Alec felt Magnus. Like he always did. This time it filled him with dread, remorse, sorrow and frustrated fury instead of joy. Especially when he saw a shadow hiding in the trees, smartly above the wind. Even with a tiger’s sense of smell Magnus wouldn’t notice the assassin Camille spoke of. “We love each other”, he murmured feebly. “He’ll never believe me.”

“You know how little he thinks of himself. Choose your words right and he’ll never second guess them.” Camille smiled in a chilling manner. “Go and break his heart. To save his life.”

It was the last thing Alec wanted to do. Because he had no idea how he’d ever survive a life without Magnus. The only thing strengthening his resolve was that a world where he’d caused his beloved’s death wasn’t such he wanted to be a part of.

Magnus would be in pain for a while – but alive to move on.

Already seeing a tiger’s form in a distance, Alec took a step forward. Feeling oddly detached from the reality while his shattering heart raced in his chest. Camille’s hand grabbing his wrist stopped him. “Wait for a second. Let’s give him a show.” With those words her lips crashed against his.

/

A tiger or not, regardless of the physical pain he was in, Magnus smiled as well as he could at the sight of the cabin. He could already distinguish the scent of Alec in the air, which helped make his aches and sorrows disappear. Until he caught a full view of his destination and froze.

Alec wasn’t alone. There was a woman whose face he couldn’t see kissing his beloved. It lasted for a few moments that tore his heart to pieces before she went inside. Leaving Alec alone, staring at him with wide, horrified and pained eyes.

Seemingly in a trance, they took a few steps closer to each other. Neither knowing what to say until Magnus did. ‘ _Alec, what’s going on? Who is that woman?_ ’ He was in too much shock to feel the rage and betrayal he probably should’ve.

Alec swallowed loudly. “My fiancée”, the young prince revealed quietly. “We’ll be married in a few days. After that the curse will be broken.”

Horror sped through Magnus. He shook his head. ‘ _No! I’m not letting you...!_ ’

“This isn’t your decision to make!” Alec snapped. For a few seconds his eyes shone from moisture. “I... I said that I’d wait for you to figure out something, but... Magnus, I can’t live like this any longer.”

Magnus felt like someone had struck him with a blade. ‘ _So, you’re just... giving up?_ ’ It didn’t make any sense...! But then again... Nothing good in his life had ever lasted. Why should something as beautiful as his relationship with Alec?

Alec shrugged tensely. “One of us has to admit that we’ve already lost this battle. Even before the curse, with our kingdoms at war... What chance did we ever stand?” The other pulled himself together for a few painful heartbeats. “My fiancée can give me something you can’t.” (How was Magnus supposed to know that Alec spoke of saving his life?)

Denial is a funny thing. Magnus refused to believe what he was hearing. ‘ _We’ve known each other since we were children. You’re not this selfish!_ ’ Or perhaps he was the selfish one, begging the man he loved to continue their current torturous existence instead of setting him free.

“I’m tired of fighting a battle we can’t ever win. Curse or no curse, we’d never have a future together. Sneaking around and hiding our love... I want more than that.” Alec’s whole tall frame seemed to slump under the weight of those words. “You and I... It was a sweet fantasy, a fairytale. But it could never last. Admit it to yourself and maybe you can start to move on, too.” There was a moment of hesitation before Alec began to pull off the enchanted ring. “I’ll... give this back to you.”

Magnus shook his head. ‘ _Keep it. I have no need for it._ ’ He’d never give the jewelry or his heart to anyone else, ever. With one last desperate attempt he sought the other’s eyes. ‘ _Alexander, please...! Don't do this. I love you._ ’

“I love you, too. But sometimes that just isn’t enough in the real world.” Alec lifted his chin, visibly steeling himself. “Now leave and don’t come back to this forest. There’s nothing for you here anymore.” With that verdict the young man headed to the cabin, to his fiancée.

Magnus stood frozen for a few seconds, unwilling and unable to comprehend what was happening. Then, his steps slow and unnaturally heavy, he began to limp away. He hurried his steps when a woman’s laugh carried to his ears from the cabin. Wondering what in the world he was supposed to do with himself.

He didn’t have a family. Or a home. Now he didn’t have Alec, either.

Perhaps the curse would be broken soon but Magnus found it hard to rejoice when he had nothing worth living for left.

The heartbroken tiger staggered into the night and disappeared like a ghost. In the cabin Alec’s hands trembled while to took off the ring and dropped it to a pocket above his heart. Then slumped to the floor with a wounded whimper, his face buried to his hands. And the assassin hiding in the shadows left, seeing that his services wouldn’t be needed that dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. How’s that for a Valentine’s Day breakup? (whimpers) Poor boys! Fate just isn’t on their side.
> 
> Soooo... Thoughts? Comments? Rants? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS make my day.
> 
> IN THE NEXT ONE: Alec’s wedding doesn’t end well. For bad guys or good guys.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	6. The Curse of a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Alec’s wedding day. Will the union between him and Camille fall through? The ceremony doesn’t go according to plan for anyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for another chapter! (rubs hands together) First, though...
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for all the comments, kudos, subscriptions and love you’ve given this story! It makes me happy beyond words. (HUGS)
> 
> Alright, folks... Let’s go and see if anyone gets married...! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

The wedding of Prince Alexander and Camille Belcourt wasn’t public gossip because of the... unfortunate elements linked to the union. And it’d have to take place in a secluded forest because the groom couldn’t go anywhere else. While Camille craved attention this time she didn’t mind. She’d get the prince and an immeasurable amount of power. That was more than enough to make up for the less than perfect wedding.

“Dark blue?” Lilith sounded amused. “A little unusual color for a bridal gown.”

Camille shrugged. “It’s to honor my soon to be husband’s broken heart.” She pursed her lips. “I really hope that he won’t be a fool enough to back out at the last moment.”

“He won’t.” Lilith sounded very sure of the matter. “I’ve seen the strength of his love. He wouldn’t do that to Magnus.” The woman fastened a white flower to the bride’s hair. The color was a mockery in its innocence. “He knows that the only other way around the curse is death. And he knows what my Owl would do to Magnus if he’d refuse. The prince of Idris is ours.”

On a nearby windowsill sat a white owl. Which listened to their conversation before rising to its wings. Lilith’s eyes moved to follow its departure.

“What are you looking at?” Camille inquired.

Lilith smiled in a sinister manner. “Oh, nothing much. I just sent the final wedding invitation.”

/

Magnus had lost track of time entirely after Alec left him. He knew that days passed because his body switched back and forth between its two forms. He wasn’t interested enough to find out how many times.

He couldn’t feel or hear Alec anymore, the man had taken off his ring. (Of course he had, soon he’d carry someone else’s ring.) He’d never have Alec in his arms again. Because his beloved grew too weary to keep on fighting and he didn’t blame him. Lilith’s curse succeeded in shattering the best thing in his life.

And in his cave Magnus waited. No longer running or researching. Why bother when he’d already lost the only thing worth fighting for?

Drained from far more than just days without eating, Magnus lifted his gaze when something flew into the cave. He wasn’t sure if he was more relieved or disappointed when it was Catarina instead of Lilith’s demons. “You need to hear something”, she insisted, her eyes alight and her voice tight. “It’s about Alec.”

Magnus scowled. “I think I’ll pass”, he growled and limped his way towards the collection of alcohol bottles he’d managed to gather. “I’ll rather have a drink instead.”

“Magnus, please!” Catarina went on after obtaining his reluctant attention. “Alec’s bride... It’s Camille.” (The woman who pursued him relentlessly before Lilith killed his father.) “And the whole thing... He agreed to it to save your life.”

Magnus froze. His heart, blood and thoughts included. “What?” was all he managed to squeeze out.

Catarina sighed. “I think Camille threatened your life. And... Alec was promised that the curse will be broken if he goes through with this wedding. He took it because there’s only one other thing that’d do the trick. Death.”

Magnus felt sick while the new information sunk in slowly. He clenched his fists tightly enough to make it hurt, coming to a decision of his own. “When is the wedding going to take place?”

“Tonight.” (It was almost sunset. He might still make it...!) Catarina’s eyes widened when he dashed to motion. “Magnus, you can’t just barge in there! That’s exactly what Lilith would want! We need to make a proper plan!”

His eyes flashed. “But I do have a plan.” He gave her a sad look. “Thank you, for everything. You’ve been an amazing friend.” At that exact moment the sun sunk down, making him transform into a tiger. He was running almost before the process ended.

“Magnus!”

/

While his parents had given Alec more or less subtle hints that he should choose someone to marry since he was sixteen, he hadn’t thought about marriage a lot. But never, in a million years, would he have expected to take that step with a woman he despised to save the one he truly loved. While perhaps romantic in its own way, it was also a nightmare.

But it was worth it, he told himself firmly. Even broken hearted... At least Magnus would live, to find new happiness.

That was Alec’s only comfort when he stepped to the forest opening. It was night-time, because the sham of a wedding could only take place when he was in his human form. Just his parents, who seemed dazed, Camille and a man who’d had his eyes and mouth sown closed were present. (Those honestly quite petrifying looking people were called Silent Brothers. They’d never chosen to side with either Edom or Idris. Which made one of them the only option to bless the kind of a union that’d take place that night.) And then, to his shock, there were Lilith and the Seelie Queen, who seemed disgustingly pleased. Suddenly it all made far too much sense to him.

He and Magnus were nothing but pawns while the three women plotted to take over both kingdoms.

“ _Are both parties of this union ready and willing for the ceremony to begin?_ ” the Brother inquired.

“Yes”, Camille answered without hesitation, her eyes gleaming.

Alec clenched his jaw to contain a scream of anguish. The ring Magnus gave him weighed like lead above his heart but also strengthened his resolve. “Yes.” What other choice did he have?

Apparently someone disagreed. Because the trees around them began to whisper seconds before there was a low, threatening growl. His heart started to race from sheer terror when Magnus in his tiger form appeared. Nothing but determination in the golden feline’s eyes locking with his.

His mom shuddered. His father’s eyes flashed. “What is that beast doing here?”

Alec swallowed hard, how dry his mouth was be damned. “Magnus, leave!” He knew that the Owl was somewhere close. He had to get the man he loved away from there, to safety. “It’s... What you’re after... It’s gone, alright?” Their love, foolish dreams of a future together, he’d buried them all because he had to. “Why would you come here?”

“Don’t you understand?” Camille sounded amused. “He knows about the deal and proposes one of his own. He’s here to die for you.”

/

Magnus could see the desperate plea in Alec’s eyes. His beloved opened his mouth, without a doubt to tell him to run and save himself, but couldn’t squeeze out a word. Magnus himself had a million things he would’ve wanted to say but was unable to.

He’d been running away from Lilith for too long. His heart, body and soul were all tired. For him it’d been a useless battle since the day the two of them were cursed. Lilith ensured that he wouldn’t ever have a happy way out of this. But Alec could still have one. And he wasn’t going to let the one he loved with all of him throw it all away.

This so-called wedding was Lilith’s way to destroy him, one way or another. If he’d die knowing that it was for Alec... Then at least he’d go knowing that his miserable life was worth something.

Alec, of course, didn’t agree. The prince’s eyes shone from unshed tears and despair while he screamed protests. And tried to get to him, only to be held back by his father.

Lilith smiled coldly. “Well, if dying is your wish... Then I’m more than happy to grant it.” She was about to raise her hand until the limb froze while a visible shiver went through her. Soon Magnus knew why.

Without any warning the air sizzled, grew heavy. Even nature itself shied away, birds and the whispering trees growing quiet. The Queen blanched and shrunk into herself. Was she trembling from fear? “What is this?” she hissed.

The most curious reaction came from Lilith. She swallowed loudly, her previously confident eyes widening. Her hands twitched before she balled her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white. “This isn’t possible”, she muttered. “I killed him myself.”

“You should’ve plunged a knife through my heart or poisoned me in earnest. Instead you drugged me with a drink like a spineless coward and sent me to a limbo”, a new male voice remarked. Smooth as velvet and deadly as a blade all at once. “Clearly no one informed you that sometimes it’s not a permanent solution.” The arrival walked gracefully through the tree branches that made way for him and revealed himself.

Magnus’ eyes widened. The world spun in front of his eyes while he attempted to accept what he was seeing. _Father...!_

Asmodeus’ eyes softened for a fraction of a second upon meeting his. Then became deadly as the king focused on the Seelie Queen. “You delivered her the potion that rendered me unconscious, didn’t you?” The man clicked his tongue. “Foolish woman, for someone hundreds of years old.”

The Queen very clearly began to understand the danger she was in. Her face white as snow, she shed all her pride in hopes of keeping her life and slumped to her knees. “My king... Have mercy...!”

Asmodeus tilted his head. “After everything you’ve helped cause... Do you imagine that you deserve mercy?” He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. The once powerful woman transformed to a beetle. Apparently that wasn’t enough. When she tried to run away, he raised his foot and squashed her with a gesture that revealed how much he enjoyed it. And then his murderous attention was on Lilith. His eyes narrowed and his once silky voice came out as a growl. “You stole my crown, tried to kill me and my son. You made me spend a year in a limbo and cursed Magnus. I’ve spent every... single... day of this past year dreaming of what I’ll do to you when I get to you.” By then Asmodeus was right in front of the visibly terrified woman. “So I thank you, Lilith. For giving me the willpower I needed to fight my way back.” Without any warning whatsoever flames that seemed like hellfire began to consume her.

Lilith gasped and cried out several times. The agony was so great that she couldn’t use her magic to save herself. But she had one more nasty trick in her arsenal to cause destruction. “O-Owl”, she choked out. Her eyes flew towards Magnus. “Kill... him.” As her last deed she was going to make Asmodeus watch his own son die.

Magnus had just enough time to catch movement in the nearby trees. Alec was faster. Horror, sorrow and betrayal appeared to the prince’s face. Suddenly the young man had broken free from his father’s hold and cried out. “Jace, don’t, please!”

Over the next few seconds several things happened practically simultaneously, so rapidly that no one could stop any of it. An arrow was sent flying. Alec stood in front of Magnus. The fire finally destroyed Lilith. With her hold on Jace breaking the boy screamed in horror and anguish. The curse broke as well, letting Magnus return to his human form.

And Alec began to slump down, the arrow buried in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... Yeah. THAT just happened. And I’m... gonna head off to my hiding place.
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? How mad at me are you right now? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you all there.
> 
> Take care!


	7. The Curse of Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alec taking an arrow to his chest, his love-story with Magnus seems to be headed to a sad ending. But is all hope truly lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter basically wrote itself. I haven’t wrapped up something so fast in... AGES. We’ll see if that’s a good thing or bad...
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments, love and support! You have no idea how much they mean to me. (HUGS)
> 
> Awkay, folks... Are you ready to see how the previous chapter’s cliffie is resolved? Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

One second time stood still. Then everything happened unnaturally quickly. Magnus moved faster than he’d thought about it and managed to catch Alec just before the young man would’ve hit the ground. Once they were down he shielded his beloved, painfully aware that it was far too late.

Alec’s breaths were audibly painful, pathetic wheezes. A pair of bleary, barely open eyes focused on him with difficulty. And somehow, despite the pain he had to be in, Alec managed to smile. “The curse... It broke... You’re free...”

Magnus nodded and blinked rapidly when moisture filled his eyes. It was possible that a couple of tears rolled but he didn’t care enough to find out. “I... I believe your foolish sacrifice broke it.” He swallowed when his throat became so tight that speaking was nearly impossible. “Alexander, what did you do...?”

“What you... would’ve done.” Suddenly Alec’s smile was gone, replaced by urgency. Those awful, wheezing gasps became frantic. “You... You have to know... What I did, it was for you.”

Magnus nodded quickly. He needed the other to stop talking like that or he’d lose what little composure he had left. “Shh, I know. I know everything. Save your strength.” For what, he didn’t know. There wasn’t a royal healer within sight, he had next to no magic left and they couldn’t move Alec in his current condition.

Which one was more terrible? To see how very life was leaving Alec, or how ready the prince was to die for him. “I love you”, Alec choked out scarcely audibly and tried to lift a hand to touch his face but lacked the strength. “More than anyone.”

To fulfill the unvoiced request Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand tenderly and pressed it against his own cheek. He hated how cold it was. He opened his lips but didn’t get the chance to reply.

Because all of a sudden Jace was there, kneeling beside him with a distraught look on his pale face. “Alec, I’m... I’m so sorry...! I never meant to...!”

Alec shook his head the best as he could. “... wasn’t you ... you dare blame yourself ... so glad you’re safe, now...” The young man’s voice nearly gone. It was easy to see how hard it was for him to keep his eyes open when they refocused on Magnus. He seemed to have something important to say but time wasn’t on their side. Alec’s eyes slipped closed and he went limp. Was he even breathing anymore?

For a few seconds Magnus was in such a shock that he couldn’t comprehend what happened. Jace cried out Alec’s name, the other prince’s parents sobbed somewhere nearby. Magnus only managed to gasp while his heart shattered to tiny, sharp pieces and the agony spread through his body like wildfire.

He wanted to beg and plead Alec to wake up and come back to him, to stay with him. More than anything he wanted to proclaim just how much he loved Alec, too. But he couldn’t breathe. And it seemed to be too late, anyway.

Magnus shivered when a hand was laid on his shoulder. It was his father, who had sorrow and sympathy in his eyes despite the dying young man being an enemy kingdom’s prince. Asmodeus nodded towards Alec. “Do you love this boy?”

Magnus stared at his father in confusion and surprise. Then nodded firmly, his shattered heart skipping a beat out of fool’s hope. “I do. With all I am.” He refused to lie and hide his feelings anymore, regardless of what consequences the truth might have.

His father nodded and took a deep breath, his eyes sharpening while they turned to Alec. “We don’t have much time. I need you to pull out the arrow. After that... I’ll see what I can do. I haven’t used my magic for healing in a long time but perhaps there’s a chance.”

“You’re... trying to help our son?” There was a touch of suspicion in the voice of Alec’s mother. But mainly desperate hope, which shone in her tear-filled eyes.

The king of Edom scoffed. “Do you truly imagine that I’d let that boy die, especially after he refused to let my son die? I’m aware of the stories about me that circle around Idris, especially concerning my late wife. But I’m not a monster.”

The royal couple of Idris seemed ashamed. Magnus didn’t manage to pay a lot of attention to them, though. “I’m ready”, he announced firmly.

His father nodded and they got to work. Yanking away the arrow... It was harder than Magnus had anticipated and he wanted to throw up when crimson blood began to gush out immediately. His father operated quickly, soothing blue magic glowing around his hands. The process was agonizingly slow and very obviously draining. Before long the king seemed ready to collapse.

Magnus held out the hand that wasn’t clutching at Alec’s. “Take my strength”, he offered. “Anything you need.”

For just a second his father appeared surprised before complying. Magnus jumped slightly at the sensation of his strength flowing away. It didn’t exactly hurt but it tingled sharply. And for a few moments there was an absolute connection between the three of them.

Magnus closed his eyes when he started to feel dizzy. Which was why he missed the moment when Alec’s fluttered open, dazed but alert. The younger man brushed at the spot on his chest that no longer had an arrow or a wound. “Magnus...?”

As of that second Alec’s voice, still weak but there, was all Magnus heard. He opened his eyes and gasped, definitely would’ve fallen to his knees if he wasn’t down already. “Alexander...!” He had no idea which one initiated the contact. But all of a sudden they were kissing, with their parents and Jace watching in bewilderment.

The kiss... It was the sweetest one they’d ever shared. One of hope, one celebrating a new chance, a new beginning. They were free, alive and together. Eventually Alec pulled him to his lap and they simply held on to each other, both in their human forms. Because they finally could.

“I love you, too”, Magnus remembered to whisper in Alec’s ear, his soul singing from joy over him being able to do that, too.

“I know.” Alec’s hold on him tightened. “I do have your ring above my heart.”

/

Perhaps Asmodeus had a soft spot for his son few people knew existed. But he wasn’t a gentle or merciful man. And when leaves rustled under someone’s soft footsteps his blazing cat eyes turned towards Camille. He tilted his head, a proper tiger on a hunt. “Going somewhere, my dear?” He looked up, very aware of the fact that the sun was rising. “I can’t possibly let you leave before you’ve watched this lovely new day dawn with the rest of us.” The healing had left him drained but he had enough magic to wrap what looked like a rope of gold and fire around the vampire. Her anguished screams made him smile chillingly.

“Let... me go!” Camille shrieked. She writhed against his hold but had no hope of breaking free. “You can’t... do this to me...!”

Now that was just foolish. Asmodeus’ eyes narrowed. “I am your king!” he snarled. “You’re a beautiful thing and for that I bedded you once. But do not imagine that you have any right to tell me what to do, or that you’d have any sort of power over me! Especially after participating in a scheme that nearly killed my son!”

Camille opened her mouth. But her time for threats and pleas was over. The sun was all the way up and shone down on her. And just like that, under the rays of morning light, the hundreds of years old story of Camille Belcourt came to an end, with her screaming the whole time.

Maryse and Robert woke up fully from her Encanto, both gasping. There was some moisture in Robert’s eyes when they met his. “You... You saved Alec. I can’t fathom why, we’re enemies, but... Thank you.”

“I believe the real enemies wore prettier faces.” Asmodeus glared at Camille’s ashes, needing to reassure himself that she was truly gone. He then clenched his jaw and focused on the royal couple of Idris. The pair seemed to be in a shock over all the recent events. “Now that Lilith, the Queen and Camille are gone... I propose we head to your castle.” He glanced towards where their sons were still embracing and whispering to each other, nothing but love and joy on their faces. “It appears we have much to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this, decent dad Asmodeus in my story? Scary! (chuckles) But aaaaw! Our boys! Let’s hope that this is the start of their ‘happily ever after’. Some way for their parents to find out that their sons have been dating for ages behind their backs. (grins)
> 
> Sooooo... How was that, any good AT ALL? PLEASE, let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> Until next time! I REALLY hope that I’ll see you there.
> 
> Take care!


	8. The Curse – Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the bad guys are gone and the curse has been broken. Will Alec and Magnus have a happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, folks! The final chapter is here. But first...
> 
> THANK YOU, so much, for your comments and support! (HUGS) It means a lot to know that you’re there. You know that, right?
> 
> Okay, then. Let’s go! I REALLY hope that you’ll enjoy the ride.

It was all surreal, in the best and most overwhelming way. One moment Alec was dying with an arrow in his chest, the next he felt more alive than ever in his life. One moment his relationship with Magnus was doomed – first due to their kingdoms being enemies, then because of the curse. Then they were allowed to walk into the Royal Palace of Idris hand in hand.

“Alec!” Izzy’s voice was almost too good to be true. Magnus let go of his hand after a tender squeeze to allow him to embrace his sister when she threw herself to his arms. “Angel, Alec...! You’re home.”

Their hug was soon joined by Jace. Who’d probably feel guilty for a very long time but was also so happy that it radiated from him in waves. Then Max burst into the room, shouted Alec’s name in thrill and latched himself on them with such force that it nearly tackled down all the siblings.

Alec was home. With his family. With Magnus. The nightmare was finally over. He was so relieved that he wanted to cry and shout from joy at the same time.

Then, inevitably, his siblings noticed Magnus. “Oh. I see you didn’t come back alone.” Izzy sounded curious in a way that promised trouble.

Magnus smiled in a manner that would’ve charmed anyone. Like he and Alec hadn’t gone through pure hell. “I’m Magnus. And you must be Isabelle. I’m glad to meet you after how much I’ve heard about you.”

Max frowned before the boy’s eyes widened. “Magnus? The prince of Edom Magnus?”

They ended up having to explain the whole story. How they’d known and loved each other for years in secrecy. How Lilith’s curse nearly killed them.

"You know, a death did break the curse. Just like Lilith threatened." Max's eyes flashed. "Hers."

"Morbid." Magnus shrugged. "But true."

“I always had a feeling that there was something more to you avoiding those bride candidates mom and dad oh-so-casually introduced to you.” Izzy seemed bewildered but not disgusted. “I wish you told us, we’re your siblings. But I get why you felt like you couldn’t.”

Alec nodded and leaned his head against Magnus’ shoulder. He wondered how long it’d take before he’d get used to being able to do so. His beloved had lost weight but the body he’d wrapped his arm around was warm and familiar, safe. Now that he had it and all of this back, he never wanted to let go again.

“Are you alright?” Jace asked for the about a hundredth time since Asmodeus healed him.

“Of course. I just...” Alec swallowed and would’ve nuzzled his nose against Magnus’ neck like a wild animal if it was just the two of them. “It’s been a long year.”

“Definitely”, Max agreed. Visibly from the bottom of his heart. “But it’s okay, now. And...” The child’s eyes went from one boyfriend to another. “I like how you two look together. I’m glad you found each other.”

Jace grinned, even if his eyes didn’t quite smile along with the ghost of Lilith’s control still haunting him. Then ruffled Max’s hair, ignoring the boy’s protests. “Wise words from a kid.”

“I’m not a kid!”

Izzy rolled her eyes. They softened when she refocused on the couple. “This is uncharacteristically crazy of you, Alec. Come what may, I wholeheartedly support you.”

At first Alec didn’t quite figure out what she meant. Until he noticed the meaningful, sharp look Izzy gave someone behind him and Magnus. He looked over his shoulder and tensed up upon finding his parents with Asmodeus.

“I see how comfortable you are at the moment.” At least his mom sounded amused rather than appalled. “But can we borrow Alec for a moment?”

/

While Alec was busy talking with his parents Magnus hesitantly followed his father to a garden. They sat down to a beautiful white bench made of marble and admired the sea of flowers around them. For a while thoughtful but comfortable silence lingered.

“I’ve had a lot of time to think over this past year. There isn’t much else to be done in a limbo.” Asmodeus’ jawline tightened for a moment. “I’m aware that I’m not very good at expressing how I truly feel. And the way I pushed you away after your mother’s death... It’s my greatest regret. I left you alone when you would’ve needed me the most because I didn’t know how to handle my grief.”

“You made me feel like you blamed me for her suicide”, Magnus hissed, unleashing a fraction of the pain in his heart.

“No words are enough to apologize for that.” Asmodeus sighed, vulnerable in a way Magnus had never seen before. “It was myself I blamed. I failed to see how ill her mind had been getting since your birth before it was too late.”

Magnus nodded because he didn’t know what to say and he wasn’t quite ready to forgive just yet. “So, what next?” Was his father going to drag him to Edom and away from Alec, just after they got each other back?

“It seems we’ll spend a lot of time here due to peace negotiations. After that...” His father gave him a sideways look. “We’ll see. But we’ll have to work on these newly improved relations and you seem like the best possible diplomat for that.”

Hope lit up like a beacon in Magnus’ heart. “You mean... you approve of my relationship?” Surely that was too good to be true?

“I won’t lie. It’ll take a long time before the public will accept the peace and your love. You two have a lot of work ahead of you. But as far as I’m concerned...” Asmodeus’ eyes softened. “I won’t add breaking your heart to my list of failures as a father.”

Magnus wasn’t sure how it happened but for the first time in far too long the two of them exchanged a hug.

/

In the meantime Alec embraced both his parents, barely daring to believe that he could. They told him how much they and the entire Idris had missed him, how desperately they tried to find him. He was bound to notice that they didn’t wear their wedding rings anymore.

“We’d been... struggling for a very long time.” His mom’s tone revealed that she wasn’t mourning her marriage anymore. “Your disappearance merely finalized what began ages ago.”

Alec did his best to not feel guilty while shock struck him numb.

“What happened... It’s a lot to take in.” His father shook his head to clear it. “It’s safe to say that the war is over. We agreed with Asmodeus that there’s no point in fighting when it stopped having any meaning a lifetime ago.”

“And right now we’d much rather preserve something else instead of the anger and prejudices of past generations”, his mom concluded.

Alec understood after a small delay. He swallowed. “You’re talking about Magnus and me.”

His father frowned and nodded. Seemed to genuinely try to understand. “Are you two... in love?”

“Yes.” Alec had never been so sure of anything in his whole life. “I have been since we were just children. He’s my world.”

Robert sighed exhaustedly. “Out of all people... Your heart chose Asmodeus’ son.”

Alec shook his head. “Not Asmodeus’ son. It chose Magnus.” As he was, regardless of past and heritage.

Maryse hugged him a second time. Likely because she finally could. “Then we respect your choice. And who knows. Maybe your love will be the kind that changes our world for the better.”

Alec really liked that thought.

After a long and exhausting talk he made his way to the garden, where Magnus awaited. He held out a hand. The other accepted it and they made their way to his room without needing to say a word.

Once they made it there Alec was touched to discover that his parents hadn’t changed a thing. He arched an eyebrow upon noticing the smile on his beloved’s face. “What?”

“This looks exactly as I always imagined your room would”, Magnus admitted.

They settled down to Alec’s bed, ignoring the fact that it was too narrow for two. And made themselves comfortable. After both of them coming so very close to dying, they could finally rest together. Without having to worry about a sunrise or sunset tearing them apart. It was a gift neither took for granted.

Magnus, who’d been running for a long time, fell asleep easily. Alec stayed up gladly, admiring the beautiful man in his arms. Until a thought took over his head and he left the bed after a kiss on Magnus’ cheek.

His father was pouring a drink when he found the man. “Alec? Are you having trouble sleeping, too?”

Alec inhaled a deep breath, even surer of his decision. “There’s... I was wondering if you’d give me something.” He lifted his chin a tiny bit to show how certain he was. “Would you give me the family ring? Because I need it.”

/

The leaders of two kingdoms decided that in order to speak to their people without inviting conflict, it’d have to happen in the sacred Enchanted Forest. Understandably their audience was suspicious and after seeing Asmodeus, who’d been presumed dead for a long time, shocked. The sight of the king of Edom and the two crown princes side by side caused a storm of confused murmuring.

Like a true, experienced leader Robert made his voice be heard easily without having to raise it. “For centuries our nations have been warring for reasons none of us still alive can remember. And for that both kingdoms have suffered greatly.”

“Lilith attempted to kill my son and me. She very nearly succeeded in tearing Edom apart. And she was someone we once considered one of our own.” Asmodeus’ eyes were hard and determined. “Both kingdoms have suffered greatly from this war. Now, after seeing the difference love can make, king Robert and I have decided that we can and must do better than our ancestors. To accomplish that we must stop considering each other enemies.”

“It won’t be easy. The wounds of past run deep.” Robert glanced towards Magnus and Alec. “But if our sons managed to look past all that and find love for one another, I’m certain that we can eventually do the same and find peace.”

“The long war is finally over.” Asmodeus snapped his fingers and what had to be at least a thousand golden magical birds flew towards the sky, chirping triumphantly. “And today we celebrate.”

Some people seemed deeply suspicious, even outraged. But despite knowing that the path ahead wouldn’t be easy most of both nations cheered loudly, embracing one another. From that day of love and reunions a new, brighter era began.

/

While everyone else was preoccupied by other things Magnus made his way to a quiet part of the forest, where Alec sat on a rock by a tiny river. “I had to get away from there”, the prince of Idris explained almost apologetically. “I thought I’d never want to be in this forest or alone again. But after a year of being mostly by myself all that noise and all those people...” The young man trailed off.

Magnus nodded. “It gets overwhelming. Believe me, I agree.” He’d spent the past year on a run for his life. It’d take a long time before he’d manage to stop looking over his shoulder in fear and suspicion. It would, however, take even longer to move past the mental image of Alec dying with an arrow in his chest. “I feel hundreds of years old”, he confessed.

“Me too.” Alec met his eyes, suddenly self-conscious and desperately hopeful at the same time. “Since retreating here I’ve been, ah... thinking about us. Because, when that arrow hit me... I didn’t fear death. I only feared that I’d never get to do this.”

Magnus frowned. His eyes widened when the taller man approached him almost hesitantly, then got down on one knee. “Alexander...!”

Alec looked up at him, shy and brave all at once. Before revealing the Lightwood family ring. “I’ve loved you since before I had the faintest idea what love is. And... I’ll love you until the day I die. So... Will you marry me?”

Magnus couldn’t speak. So instead he got down on his knees as well. His hand sneaked into Alec’s pocket, as though reaching for a heart that’d been his for a long time. Soon he was holding out his family ring, which was already accepted once with a different meaning. Now he was offering so much more. “Only if you’ll marry me, too”, he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaw! A big hooray to happy endings, right? (BEAMS) Those two seriously deserved one!
> 
> Soooo... How was that for a closure? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you. Your support means the world to me.
> 
> In any case, thank you SO MUCH for reading! Who knows. Maybe I’ll see you around again?
> 
> Take care!

**Author's Note:**

> Poor boys! If only they’d just get to be together. (whimpers)
> 
> Sooo... What do you think? There’s a piece of me that wants to turn this into a series or a full story. Should I, or should I leave this here? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Comments ALWAYS brighten my days.
> 
> In any case, thank you so much for reading! Who knows. Maybe I’ll see you again?
> 
> Take care!


End file.
